rewrites_and_fixesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallout 4
'''Fallout 4 '''is set in Boston and the surrendering wastelands known as the "Commonwealth." Plot The story begins on the morning of October 23, 2077, where the player character is living in home in Sanctuary Hills, New England Commonwealth with his robotic butler Codsworth. After angrily being chewed out by his neighbor, Mr. Cunningham, for not returning his lawnmower yet, the PC meets with a representative from Vault-Tec, who offers the PC a spot in nearby Vault 111 due to his prior work with the US government. The PC then chooses what type of work he did (soldier, politician, accountant, engineer, etc.) and his SPECIAL traits. Afterwards, the PC watches a news bulletin on the TV, describing how American troops are marching on Beijing. All of a sudden, the program cuts out, and the air raid sirens blare. The PC leaves Codsworth behind and heads to Vault 111, narrowly avoiding death. Upon entering the Vault, the PC is tricked into entering cryogenic tubes and is frozen alive. Some time later, the cryogenics malfunction, and the PC is freed. He discovers he was the only one to survive Vault 111's experiment. Wandering out of the vault, he travels back in his old town, now a small trading settlement known as Sanctuary. A patrolman, Jacob Princeton, happens upon the PC, and upon seeing the jump suit, realizes that he is the only person to ever escape Vault 111. Princeton brings the PC, calling him "the Patriot", to the town's mayor, Briggs. Briggs explains that there is a prophecy that there will be a great "patriot" that will restore the Commonwealth and drive out the invaders. The town suddenly comes under attack from the Western Coalition army, led by High Colonel Phillip Monroe. As the townspeople are rounded up, Briggs tells the Patriot he must head to the great green jewel of the Commonwealth, Diamond City, to find a way to defeat "the invaders" - who are assumed to be the Coalition. Monroe captures and executes Briggs, and the Patriot and Princeton escape Sanctuary. Making their way across the wartorn commonwealth, the Patriot, and Princeton if he is kept as a companion, arrive at Southie, the safest entry point into the Boston ruins. The Patriot is introduced to the Massachusetts Bay Confederation, of which Southie is a member of. The MBC is a confederation of several Boston cities and settlements, and Diamond City is their capital. The Patriot can choose the safer caravan routes to Diamond City, or the chaotic but filled with loot ruins of Boston, but either way the Patriot arrives in Diamond City. Outside of Diamond City, the Patriot meets Piper, an intrepid reporter of Diamond City. From her, the Patriot learns of the secretive organization called the Institute, and how they terrify the wasteland by allegedly kidnapping people from their homes and replacing them with "synths", synthetic humans, who, as of the most recent generation, are indistringuishable from real humans. Asking around Diamond City for help, the Patriot arrives at the offices of the city's detective, Nick Valentine. Valentine's secretary informs the Patriot that he was investigating the legend of the Patriot when he was kidnapped and brought to Vault 114. Before leaving, the Patriot is asked to meet with the President of the MBC, Patrick McDonough. The Patriot storms Vault 114 and rescues Valentine - revealed to be a second generation synth. Valentine explains that agents from the Institute kidnapped him, led by the Institute's enforcer, the cyborg Conrad Kellogg. The Patriot tracks down Kellogg to Middlesex county at an abandoned factory at The Low. After fighting his way through Kellog's synths, the Patriot meets with Kellogg. Kellog explains that he knows the Patriot's search for was an Institute gambit - they wanted to see whether the player character is truly the Patriot and can survive in the harsh wasteland, and have enough determination to succeed and not give up. With speech and skill checks, the Patriot can convince Kellogg that part of this gambit was getting the Patriot to elimate Kellogg. If this works, Kellogg agrees to help the Patriot get inside the Institute. If not, the Patriot must kill Kellogg, and retrieves a cybernetic implant from inside his brain. Upon leaving the factory, the Patriot sees in the distance the arrival of the Brotherhood of Steel's airship - the ''Prywden. ''The Patriot can seek. Category:Fallout 4